


Swing Set Meeting

by megiax



Series: Cutie Pie Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childish Tony, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Tony Being Tony, cutiepiepromptswriting, round-a-bouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megiax/pseuds/megiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay I know I seem childish for asking this but I really want to swing on that swing set over there and you look lonely over here would you come and swing with me?" - http://cutiepieprompts.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing Set Meeting

There is only one person that Darcy knows who can have that much money and get giddy thinking about installing a freaking playground on his roof. Of course, Tony wasn't letting anyone up there yet. He wanted a grand opening, with lots of drunk Avengers and agents. She was laughing internally at the image of Thor on a slide. 

"Stark!" someone roared from behind Darcy, pulling her out of her Avengers as six year olds daydream. She jumped and almost spilled her coffee down her front and dropped the papers she was stapling for Jane. Ahh, perks of being everyone's PA. 

"Banner!" There was an equally loud but less hulky shout, and then a loud clash, which sounded suspiciously like a desk being thrown. Darcy looked at the two Avengers sat with her in the kitchen. Hawkeye (Darcy for the millionth time, call me Clint!) and Black Widow (I don't really give a damn what you call me, just don't shorten my name to Natty or BW and we're cool) just shrugged and continued with reading the paper and polishing guns. 

"It's not the other guy, chill, Darce" Clint winked and sipped his coffee. It wasn't even 10am and Darcy had already had two Hulk induced heart attacks. 

"I'm chill" Darcy said, forcing herself to stop shaking, "I'm always chill." Natasha and Clint looked at her like they didn't believe her, but didn't say anything. The truth was, she wasn't scared of the other guy. Not anymore, anyway. She used to be. Hell, anyone would be crazy to not be absolutely shit scared the first time that they'd seen Bruce when hadn't slept in three days due to Science!, and stubbed his toe. No, now she just flinched at the sound of Bruce getting angry because she didn't like the self-loathing mood he was in for days after an 'episode' as he liked to call them. It put a downer on everyone. 

"There's a guy who knows a fair bit about chill!" Darcy exclaimed - an attempt to stop the awkward silence that had settled in the kitchen -as Stevie (Ugh, Darcy! It's Steve, okay?) Rogers walked into the kitchen.

"Are any of you ever going to stop with the ice jokes?" He sighed and sat down next to Darcy, glaring at the smirks on the pair of super spy's faces.

"Probably not, Capsicle!" Clint stood, gave Steve a pat and walked away, chuckling to himself. 

"Like that one's never been used before" Steve grumbled. 

"So what's up with our resident green giant?" Darcy asked around her mug. She and the Captain had always had an easy relationship. She thinks it's mainly due to the fact that she didn't mock him for his lack of pop culture knowledge, but got way too excited about having an excuse to re-watch something and educate him.

"Tony stole something from his lab, like always" Steve shrugged, "Of course, Tony said that it's still technically his lab, considering that it's in his building, but Bruce threw a chair at him." 

Damn, Darcy thought, it was a chair, not a table. 

"I'll go talk to him" Natasha said and stood, leaving the same way that Clint had. Eventually, Steve left too. He had some super hero business or something; Darcy was only half paying attention when he left. She found herself bored of the stapling, and wanted to do something that wasn't admin related. Obviously the first thought that popped into her brain was something that would probably get her banished from Tony's liquor cabinet forever. Well, only if she got caught. 

Thankfully, JARVIS made no comment as to why she was travelling to the roof. She'd been worried he'd call Tony on her, but then remembered that weirdly, considering he was a computer programme, JARVIS actually had a sense of humour, and would probably find Darcy sneaking into Tony's rooftop playground rather comical. 

"You're not supposed to be up here, doll" Someone said as the elevator doors opened, making Darcy jump, clutch her heart and think she'd been caught by Tony. 

"Speak for yourself" She snapped, removing her hand from her chest, and looking at James. He had a tendency to make her jump.

"Well, didn't really feel like being around anyone today, what's your excuse?" He smiled and walked away from the elevator to sit on the merry go round. He didn't spin himself. No, he just sat on one the bars and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Paperwork was driving me stir crazy and I needed fresh air" She laughed and sat opposite him on the merry go round. It was simply a wheel in the ground with bars meeting in the middle to hold on to. Darcy wasn't expecting it to spin, so when the goddamn Capsicle 2.0 kicked his foot out to start it off, she fell forward. Right into his chest.

"You know, Darcy, I think you just fell for me" he joked and helped her stand up again. 

"Watch it, Barnes" she laughed and sat down on the -no longer spinning- round-a-bout. "Just remember who manages your schedule, you don't want a small paper work accident to happen and be booked in for sparring with the Hulk instead of Clint, do you?" 

His eyes widened for a second before they both started laughing.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Bucky spun himself on the merry go round gently, while Darcy listened to latest memory he'd remembered. 

"Doll, you've been looking at that swing set for the past hour" Bucky said smiling, and stopped the merry go round to face Darcy. She smiled -guilty as charged- she had been looking at the swing set for a long time. She really did want to go on it, but didn't want to interrupt his story. 

"Swing with me?"

"It would be my pleasure, Darcy."

She sat down on one of the two seats, and expected Bucky to sit on the other. He didn't. Instead, he stood behind her and began to push her. 

"Barnes! Lewis!" They both froze. They'd been caught. "What the hell are you doing up here? I told you all that this was explicitly off limits until tomorrow's party!" 

Tony was in is suit, hovering just above the playground with his hands on his hips. 

"Bucky?" Darcy said, standing from the swing and wrapping her hand around his. 

"Yeah, doll?"  
"Run!"


End file.
